Harry Potter, the son of Oberon
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Lilly and James Potter have another Identity as Lord Oberon and Lady Titania of Avalon With this Heiratage Harry has to deal with Defeating the Dark lord,and Having Multiple wifes HarryxHarem  Female Fred,and George
1. Truth in Gringotts

**Harry son of Oberon**

_spells _

Letters ,books,and newspapers.

_**Parseltongue**_

**NON Parseltongue Magical Languages**

(A/n Harry Potter and Gargoyles Crossover Pairings OberonXTitania RemusXTonks Past Puck/OwenXMolly Weasley Macbeth x Mc Gonagall Sirius x One of the Weird Sisters Warning Fainting Goblins ,fainting Half Giants,Old Wizards Nearly Having Heart attacks ,Wetting them selfs Snakes Panicing Goblins, Pureblood,Half-blood,and Muggleborns.)

**The Truth in Gringotts,Sorting with guests,and Meeting the godmothers ,and a Godfather**

"Before Mr. Potter can go to his vault the your Ministry has decided to past a law yesterday for all eleven year old orphans to take a Inheritance test to figure out any other vaults,and titles they are heirs of.",said the Goblin teller as a another goblin lead Harry,and Hagrid to another room where another where there was a stone pillar with a bowl on top with a knife.

"We need only to put in two drops of blood for the test",said Griphook as he took a the knife to Harry's finger,drew two drops of blood,and as soon as he last drop its the swirling potion it turned in to a bright gold color as soon a Hagrid saw he third name on the list Hagrid fainted with a loud thud.

"**GET KING RANGORAK HERE NOW IT RELATES TO THE THRONE OF AVALON!",shouted **Griphook in Gobbledygook as one of the Goblin guards fainted while Harry walked up to the bowl he saw.

Heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter

Heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Black

Crown Prince to the Throne of Avalon 

Heir to the clan Mac Beth 

Heir to clan Mac Duff

Heir of Merlin

Heir of Godric Gryffindor

Heir of Salazar Slytherin (by Conquest)

Heir of Morgana Le fay  
>Heir of Grindelwald<span>

Heir of Flamel

Parents 

James Potter aka Lord Oberon ruler of Avalon (Father alive)

Lilly Potter aka Lady Titania aka Anastasia Renard(Mother alive)

Halcyon Renard(Stepfather alive)

Siblings( Three Alive ,Two Decease)

Janine Fox Renard soon to be Xanatos (half Sister alive) Titania 

Merlin Ermys(half brother dead) Oberon

Nicholas Flamel(half brother alive)Oberon

Morgana le fay (Half sister dead)Titania

Gellert Grindelwald (Half brother alive incarated)Oberon 

Ancestor (still alive)

Macbeth (Immortal)

In laws 

David Xanatos (Janine's Fiancée)

Perenelle Flamel nee romee (Nicholas' Wife)

Godparents

Sirius Black (Wizard Incarcerated)

Alice Longbottom(Witch Insane)  
>Odin of Avalon(Fair folk in the human world)<span>

The Weird Sisters(Fair folks guarding Avalon)

Soul Bonded

Fredia and Georgina Weasley(Daughters of Puck)

Harry had tons of questions going through his head. Rangorak was more than help full as he explained to Harry as much as he can about the the third race or the Fairfolk. Rangorak sent Goblins to get Harry's schools suppiles expect for the wand in which Rangorak him self accompied Harry to Olivanders Holly with a Phoneix feather ,and the Hairs of both Lady Titania and lord Oberon. He also had to the goblins get Harry the only three books written on the third race The First Humanoid Magic Wielders by Morgana Le fay , Masters of universal Magic :The Citizens of Avalon by Nicholas Flamel, The Magical Beings you do not what to mess with because of their powers by Gellert Grindelwald.

As Harry left for Privet Drive Rangorak said he was going to get in contract with Harry's older half brother Nicholas or his ancestor Macbeth to take care of Harry for the summers. He also said that Harry might getting a familiar in his second year a gargoyle dog what ever that is. Harry was more interested in the books that his half siblings wrote about the Fair folk. He made a couple of friends Hermione Granger,and Neville Longbottom who had a toad that kept on escaping. He also met his future wives Fredia and Georgina ,who live up to there father's Prankster reputation.

The First years were about to be sorted as the felt a earth quake that violently shook the castle as a new tower erupted from the ground,and connected to the castle. As soon as the shaking stopped the sorting hat started to sing

"in Days of old Magic was Limited to those from the Blessed shores of Avalon

When The school the being formed the Founders searched for the lord of the Fairfolk to seek for his aide,

He agreed by with sitipulatons.

To Gryffindor only those with Courage,Bravery and Chivilary shall go to the pride of the Lions

To Ravenclaw only those that are will to give up what they value with to gain Logic and wisdom like Odin can go to the nests of the Ravens

To Hufflepuff only those who value Comrades,Hardwork ,and family shall enter the Den of the Badgers

To Slytherin only those who are Proud,Cunning, Ambitious,and Pure of Heart Shall enter the Pit of Snakes

And Finally those whom are Forunated to be related by Blood or Magic to those of Oberon's realm shall go to Dorm of Avalon to join the Prince in preparation for the Gathering of Oberon's Childern in three years time the lord,and master of the Divine realm shall returned to both the school,and his home land."

As soon as Professor Mc Gonagall was going to call for Hannah Abbott the sorting hat said,"I would like to sort Harry Potter first."

Mc Gonagall said ,"Very well Potter, Harry"

As soon as the sorting hat touches Harry's head 'Ah Prince Harry for you my young lord I know what dorm to sort you to for both your Lord Father ,and Lady Mother would want you to go the dorm named after your home land. Don't worry I will be resorting your soul bonded ,and friends soon my prince' "Avalon!",shouted the sorting hat as a large table appeared.

Everyone in the great hall was wide eyed Harry Potter was the first one to be sorted to a long forgotten house.

"For the heads of the house Professors McGonagall and Flitwick shall be co-heads",shouted the sorting hat

Harry sat by him self for a while until Hermione Granger ,and Neville longbottom were sorted in to Avalon as soon as Blasie Zabini was sorted in to slytherin The sorting hat demanded that it resorts Fredia and Georgina Weasley, in which they were resorted to Avalon. As soon as Dumbledore stood up to begin the feast three flashes of Light,and a Rainbow appeared . The Flashes of light appeared three women one with platinum blonde hair,another with black Hair ,and the final woman had blonde hair. In the rainbow appeared a old man with white hair ,and has a blue eye.

"I am Selene",said the Black haired Woman

"I am Luna",said the Platinum blonde

"I am Phoebe",said the blonde woman

"And We are the weird Sisters guardians of Avalon,and Godmothers to Prince Harry of Avalon son of Lord Oberon aka James Potter ,and Lady Titania aka Lillian Potter nee evans.",said the sisters in unison as the Students ,and Many of the teacher were Panicing the Legendary Weird sisters were in the great hall

"Wow you ladies left some impression to the mortals.",said the Man that appeared from the rainbow " I am Odin godfather to Prince Harry."


	2. Letters,and Potion Master

**Harry son of Oberon**

_spells _

Letters ,books,and newspapers.

_**Parseltongue**_

**NON Parseltongue Magical Languages**

(A/n Harry Potter and Gargoyles Crossover Pairings OberonXTitania RemusXTonks Past Puck/OwenXMolly Weasley Macbeth x Mc Gonagall Sirius x One of the Weird Sisters Warning Fainting Goblins ,fainting Half Giants,Old Wizards Nearly Having Heart attacks ,Wetting them selfs Snakes Panicing Goblins, Pureblood,Half-blood,and Muggleborns.)

**The Start of School,Letters from Brothers,and the Potions Master**

Harry,and those of the Avalon dorm were susprise of their dorm. Their dorm portrait was of Harry's Half sister Morgana which their password was Oberon's Blessed. Inside their dorm the colors were Gold,Purple,and Light green. Over the Fire place was a portrait of Lord Oberon,and Lady Titania. On the walls there was portrait that were not magical of many other Fair folk like Coyote,Banshee,Odin,Puck,and Grandmother.

In the dorm quarters there was King size beds,miniature fridges ,and large connected Bathrooms. In the common room there is also a several book selves ,and a Large entertainment system that ran on magic.

The Classes were what you expected for starting of the year. In Transfiguration Harry,and Hermione got a smile for Mc Gonagall as well as ten points for doing it on the first try. In charms Professor Flitwick fell over the stack of books as he read Harry's name in roll call. In herbology the plants seem to want to wrap them self around in a hug. Finally in history of magic for most people Professor Binns usually forgets names,but for Harry is he remembers,and also says Prince or your highness to his name.

On Friday Morning breakfast the Avalon dorm members had several owls flew towards Harry. Several of them were marriage requests(some of them are from Witches that are of age way older than Harry). One for Gringotts that Ragnarök sent a betrothal fee to the Weasley family for Fredia,and Georgina. The last two were of great interest to Harry,one in French ,and the other in German which Harry can read as if they were written in English. Harry open the French one first.

Dearest Little Brother, 

I am sorry that I didn't know of your existence until recently. When I found out your existence along with Gellert I decided that I should take my responsibilities as the older brother to start watching out for my little brothers. I sent a letter to Gellert before I wrote to you. I am working on trying to get Gellert out of Nurmengard a Wizarding prison outside of Dresden, Germany for the fact the sons of Oberon should stick together. My wife and myself would like to have you over this weekend. Please send with this owl when your last class is for the day,and inform you head of house or heads that you will be heading. Fair warning my wife will be planning to take you clothes shopping after reading the letter from Ragnarök.

Sincerely your older brother,

Nicholas Flamel 

Harry wrote back Nicholas the time he got out of class before sending it away. Then he read the one written in German

Dear Little Brother,

Before you throw out this letter hear me out. I did attack those Nazi muggles in order to protect our father's realm. The Nazi leaders thought Avalon was Shamaballa or whatever ,and decided to invade in order to gain Immortality or something. No matter what your headmaster says I was not in love with him in my youth. I was interested in his research in to the Deadly Hallows that were made by one of the Fair folk,Death. For more about the Deadly Hallows read Tales of Beedle the Ballard. I wrote this letter shortly after the Minister of Magic in Germany announced my retrial which should take place by the time you get this letter,and I sent a letter to Nicholas as well. Do not believe what ever Dumbledore says. I should hopefully be at the Flamel manor when you came with Nicholas. I am willing to tutor you in history,and defence if you want.

Sincerely yours,

Gellert Grindelwald

P.S.

The owl is yours think of it as a start of me paying you back for all of the miss birthdays,and other holidays. The Owl doesn't have a name yet.

"I think I will name you Hedwig.",said Harry to the snowy owl as the owl flew to the owlery. Then Harry walked up to the staff table to tell Mc Gonagall,and Flitwick about the letter from Nicholas,they allowed Harry to go so that way they might not have to face Nicholas Flamel after he found out what Dumbledore did to his stone.

By the time that Potions were over Harry found out the hard way that Professor Snape didn't hate him. He loathes Harry.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. The Avalon Dorm due to the fact they have the less amount of students they share the same class schedule as Gryffindor. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — _celebrity_."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Neville exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_Powdered root of what to an infusion of what_? Harry glanced at Neville, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat,

but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_?

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Avalon House for your cheek, Potter."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors,and Avalons as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.

He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape,

clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Hermione who had been working next to Neville.

"You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Avalon."

This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Hermione kicked him behind their cauldron.

As soon as Potions was let out Harry ran up to Avalon Tower to pack a weekend bag. He got to the entrance hall to see Professor Dumbledore talking to someone with greying red hair who seems to have the facial structure of Harry.  
>"Ah Harry my boy.",said Professor Dumbledore as he saw Harry coming down the stairs "May I introduce your older half brother Nicholas Flamel."<p>

" Ah it is good to finally meet you in person Harry. It looks like Penny may need to one more person on a potion regiment.",said Nicholas as he pulled out a rope "This is a Portkey it will take us back to my manor were Penny,and Gellert are waiting for us."  
>Before Dumbledore can say any about Gellert they vanished. Harry,and Nicholas appeared in a modern day wizarding manor which in the living room a wizard with whiting blonde hair,and a long beard drinking potions left,and right watching a show a group of what appears to be fighting ninjas,and running a hallway full of booby traps.<p>

"Ah Nicholas welcome back,and Harry nice to finally meet.",said Gellert

"What in the world are you watching?",asked Nicholas

"It is a tellevision show called the Pack. I have to admited the red head is hot.",said Gellert as the credits started to roll where Harry notice the name.

"She is my half sister. So she is also your stepsister.",said Harry which causes Gellert,and Nicholas eyes to open wide before they fainted. Perenelle walks in to he room to find Gellert,and Nicholas fainted.

"So Harry what happen to those two?",she asked in which Harry explained as started to laugh.


	3. Brothers,Broomsticks,and Trolls

**Harry son of Oberon**

_spells _

Letters ,books,and newspapers.

_**Parseltongue**_

**NON Parseltongue Magical Languages**

(A/n Harry Potter and Gargoyles Crossover Pairings (Johnson) OberonXTitania RemusXTonks Past Puck/OwenXMolly Weasley Macbeth x Mc Gonagall Sirius x One of the Weird Sisters GellertX Ariana Warning Fainting Goblins ,fainting Half Giants,Old Wizards Nearly Having Heart attacks ,Wetting them selfs Snakes Panicing Goblins, Pureblood,Half-blood,and Muggleborns.)

**Spending time with Brothers,Broomsticks,and Trolls**

It took about twenty minuted to get Perenelle to stop laughing in order to revive Gellert,and Nicholas. Over dinner Harry told them about his life with the Dursleys which meet with mixed reactions. Perenelle was crying about the years of abuse,starvation, and ill treatment. Gellert look like he wanted to storm to Privet Drive,hex,and curse the Dursleys to Oblivion,and back. Nicholas got up,and Floo to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,and reported the abuse which cause the head of Aurors Rufus Scrimgeor ,Amelia Bones the department head,and Healer Tonks who specialised in abused cases. Which they spent hours gathering data such as memories ,medical data ,and Veriatserum statements. As they were leaving Gellert and Nicholas pulled Rufus,and Amelia aside,and stated that they wished to help with the arrest of the Dursleys when it was time.

Overall the weekend was great. Nicholas helped Harry with his potions homework ,while Gellert help with the History of magic homework although he stated there was more to learn about other than the Goblin wars. Perenelle dragged Harry,and Gellert to both muggle London,and Diagon alley for clothing shopping . The brothers made an agreement to never mention the Fox Incident again. While they were at Gringotts they told Rangorak what happen he was furious to say at least. The Dursleys were getting payed for Harry's care. Gellert said he was,and still in love with Ariana Dumbledore. He also said that she was still alive. When Harry got back to Hogwarts,both of his brother promised that they will help Harry learn Fey magic.

The first class that was on Monday was flying. As usual the Avalon was sharing the same schedule with the Gryffindors. Ron Weasley was being a git to Neville . After Neville crashed he dropped is rememball.

"The fat lump would of squeezed this hard he would've fallen on his rump.",said Draco as he picked up the ball "Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly.

Everyone stopped talking to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he _could _fly well

Hovering level with the top most branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"_No!" _shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her.

Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him — and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught — this was easy, this was _wonderful_. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from the Gryffindors minus Ron.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the rememball clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them.

He got to his feet, trembling.

"_Never _— in all my time at Hogwarts —"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how _dare _you — might have broken your neck —"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor —"

"Be quiet, Miss Granger —"

"But Malfoy —"

"That's _enough_, Mr. Thomas. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it.

Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her.

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow you ,and Wood for a moment?"

Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him?

But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused along with Professor Flitwick.

"Follow me, you three," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.

"In here."

Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood — I've found you a Seeker with my Co-heads permission"

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

"Yes it was."

Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive,"

Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light —speedy — we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor — a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Clean sweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. _Flattened _in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…"

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

Then she suddenly smiled.

"Your father would have been proud,'she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

"Wood told us.",said Fredia as Harry,and Hermione walk in to the dorm to drop of their school supplies .

"We are still on the Gryffindor team because of lack of students in Avalon to form a house team.",said Georgina

"So where are you two off to?",asked Fredia as Harry,and Hermione headed out the portiant.

"To go get Neville in case he got lost.",said Harry in which they left.

After they got Neville they were chased by Malfoy and his goons which lead them to the third floor corridor in the corridor there was a three headed dog,and for some reason Hermione was getting a light headache before they ran out of the room. There was nothing exciting until Halloween. At breakfast seven owls,and Hedwig flew towards the Avalon table. Six of the owls were carrying a long package which was dropped at Harry spot. Another owl carried a large squared package. Hedwig dropped a letter at Harry before snaging a few pieces of bacon of Harry's plate. Harry opened the letter that Hedwig dropped first.

Dear Little Brother,

Well good news the family that you have be left with have been mostly arrested. A few minor injures on the aurors side ,and one causality (a blond pig boy)on the family side. I have to admit that the family look very animal like. We also got in contact with you several great grandfather on your mother side Mac Beth son of Findlaech the high steward of Moray. He really wants to meet you. He is inviting you to stay at is home in New York City,New York. He is also lives under a alias of Lennox Mac Duff.

Sincerely yours,

Gellert Grindelwald.

Harry open the large square package there was three books which caused Hermione to stare at with a sense of hunger at them. Harry read the letter that was on top of the first book.

Dear Prince Harry,

I came across these books while I was taking a look in the Potter family vault. I think that they will be most useful for your before you meet your ancestor. I also arranged communication between your brothers, and him.

May your vaults fill with gold, and your enemies fall to your blade,

King Rangorak

The books titles were Humans,and Gargoyles by The Magus of Castle Wyvern, The Magic of Scottish Nobles by Luach son of Mac Beth ,Begining Fey Magic by Anansi the spider. Harry was kind of confused by the author of the last book. 'How on earth can a SPIDER write?' thought Harry as he read the note of the long package

Dear Little Brother,

DO NOT ,I REPEAT DO NOT OPEN THIS PACKAGE AT THE TABLE. This contains your new Nimbus 2000. It took Penny,Gellert,and myself about three weeks trying to figure out the right broom for you. Gellert finally got advise from a grandson of his old friend who is a professional Quidditch player in the same position of you on the Bulgarian National team. I also arranged for you,and him to be quills pals. His name is Victor Krum. 

Sincerely yours,

Nicholas

The rest of the day until after charms class was uneventful. After Charms Ron Weasley was angry at Hermione for trying to help him pronounce the levitation charm successfully,and she ran off. In the great hall Harry was reading his Beginning Fey Magic book when Professor Quirrell ran in to the Shouting,"Troll! Troll in the Dungeons! I thought you ought to know.",before he fainted.

The students were in Great Hall were in a panic. Dumbledore gain control by shooting sparks from his wand,and said,"Prefects,and Misses Weasleys please bring your house back to your dorms. Professors will join me in the dungeons."

"Come on you guys lets go.",said Fredia

"Um Fredia ,and Georgina, Hermione is in the girls room after your brother insulted her.",said Harry

"Fredia you, and Nevile go back to the Tower. Myself, and Harry will go get Hermione.",said Georgina as the quartet split up in to two.

When Georgina,and Harry got to the girls room they heard a scream. "Hermione found the troll.",said Georgina

"Lets go save her.",said Harry when they got in to the room the troll had Hermione in the corner.

"Confuse it.",shouted Georgina as she started to shoot Stinging hexes,and other minor curses at the troll . Harry started to throw curses at the Troll as well ,but the Troll pick him up. As the Troll picked him up Harry dropped his wand. Harry decide before Troll could bash his head in he would cast the only Fay spell he knows ,and shout,_"Sleep. SLEEP!" _As soon as the second sleep was shouted the Troll fell backwards ,and started to snore. Hermione ran over to Harry holding him like a lifeline,and asked,"Is it dead?"

"No it is just asleep.",said Georgina

"What is going on in hear?",shouted Professor Mc Gonagall as Professors Snape,Quirrell,and Dumbledore appeared in the door way .

"Hermione was not at the feast ,because of Ron Weasley insulting her. So we came looking for her, because she did not know about the Troll.",said Georgina as Hermione,Harry,and Georgina glow with two light trail to Avalon tower,and from the direction of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"It can't be.",gasped Mc Gonagall as she saw the light causing both Professor Snape,and Quirrell fainted.

"May I say congratulations of the five of you for your early wedding.",said Dumbledore

"What do you mean five of us?",ask Harry

"There was five glows of light. I give both Miss Weasley or should I say Potter ,and Mr. Potter 20 points for defending a fellow house mate, and additional 30 points to Harry for advance magic. 50 points from Gryffindor for Mr. Weasley's actions,and Detentions with Professor Snape ,and Filch for a month with out use of magic.",said Dumbledore.

"Go back to your dorm. Food with be delivered to your dorm ,and I will have the kitchen send a small wedding cake.",said Mc Gonagall, and the three Avalons went to their dorm.

(A/n Go a check out my form for My challenges.)


End file.
